I Wish I Had Never Met You
by SoulHorse
Summary: "I wish that I had never met you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need for loving you. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for acting like you care. No need, for everything you're done, to make me feel like absolutely nothing. OOC Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. T for implied themes.


**Hey everyone! So, I'm slowly easing myself back into PJO after a long while :DD**

 **This is sort of more different than how I usually write, but I just decided to try writing angst, so here we are! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 _"I wish that I had never met you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for acting like you care. No need, for everything you're done, to make me feel like absolutely nothing."_

 _~ Anonymous_

Annabeth bit her lip as she slammed her locker door. God, even her fucking _locker_ smelled like him. She twisted the combo and popped it open again. A familiar smell wafted out and desperately trying to ignore it, she thrust her hand into the space and rummaged around, looking for the source. Annabeth came out, triumphant, with a navy blue sweatshirt. She grit her teeth and tossed it back in. She would come back for it later and drop it off at his apartment. For now, class.

Annabeth pushed her black glasses up, grateful for their familiar comfort on her nose. It had been a while since she had worn them, ever since _he_ had—no. It was too early in the morning to think about _him_.

And so, she started down the hallway, books in hand, hoping not to run into him so early in the morning. Of course, Annabeth's luck was just that rotten.

~.~

He stands there, in a group of friends, idly chattering away. He doesn't acknowledge her, doesn't see her. Everything was back to the way it used to be. Just how it was before she used to be his.

~.~

 _I wish that I had never met you._

~.~

 _Flashback_

He stood there, sun radiating against his bronze skin from the winder behind him. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be in this shitty, hellhole of a school. He was godly in his own way, hair flawlessly, yet messily, dark and tousled. Eyes a color no other fucking human being had. Tall, bronzed, lean. Every girl's fantasy. Every girl's dream. Including hers.

But what was she? Annabeth Kadiya Chase, frizzy blonde, thick black 'nerd' glasses, she was nothing. She was nothing but a mere speck in his eyes. He was everything. And she loved him.

She loves him more than anything else (he comes second to her education though) and he was the only thing she ever wanted. But she, Annabeth Chase, had no chance. She was a hopeless, fucking loser; he was the flawlessly beautiful god who resided in their trash dump of a high school.

But on that day, the Fates had something else planned for her. Or was it them?

~.~

Annabeth had, as usual, backed herself into a corner at lunch. A book tucked under hand, she had wanted nothing more to read in the shade in the courtyard with her lunch. And, of course, admire him from a distance.

She was, as she recalled, on page 127 of the _D'aulaires Book of Greek Myths_ when he ran into her. Literally.

"Shit! There's someone here!" he yelped, barely stopping himself from ramming into her.

Annabeth realized she had instinctively curled up and uncurled herself.

"Um…" she started rather timidly. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck," he cursed, ignoring her question. He then swiveled towards her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

He flashed a grin at her. It's blinding and bright and she nearly swoons, wavering slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that." He held up a basketball. "My friend took my prized basketball and chucked it, so I chased after it. Are you okay?"

She nodded mutely, her mind still hazy with the memory of his smile. She felt herself waver for a second.

"Shit, I must've knocked you harder than I thought!" he growled. "Here, lemme take you to the nurse."

"I-I…I'm okay," Annabeth whispered. Her world tilts slightly and she's falling. A pair of strong, bronzed arms catches her. His beautiful eyes on her.

"No, you're not. Let me take you to the nurse." His voice was soft, almost tender. She bit her lip. "Alright."

He suddenly lifted her up, bridal style. "C'mon!"

"You're carrying me!" she giggled shyly.

"Well, you're about to faint, so I can't let you walk your own!" he winked and she almost faints. Again.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Percy," he said.

"Annabeth."

"Hey, a pretty name for a pretty girl," Percy smirked. "Annabeth."

Her name flawlessly rolls off his tongue and she can't help but blush. He said her name. He knows her name.

 _The next day…_

She sighed blissfully, clutching her book tightly to her chest, recalling the butterflies in her stomach from yesterday.

 _He knows my name. He said my name._

"Hey beautiful," a deep voice said.

She shrieked and jumped.

"Relax, it's just me. Percy, from yesterday." He was leaning against one of the lockers, black hair falling into his eyes.

"Sorry…you startled me," Annabeth squeaked.

He laughed. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologized.

"I-it's okay…" Desperate to change the subject, she asked, "Do-d-did you need something?"

Percy pushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. In fact, I was wondering if I could walk you to class? We are in the same first period, after all."

"A-ah, sure!" Annabeth stammered.

Another brilliant smile. "Great."

 _Some time later…_

"I should start walking you class every day," Percy remarked casually.

"O-oh! You don't have to…" Annabeth muttered shyly.

He flashed an irresistible smile. "But I want to."

"Y-you want to…?" she queried.

He smiled brilliantly. "Yeah! You're really cute, you know."

Annabeth blushed and ducked her head. It was a shame she didn't notice Percy exchange a smirk with a blonde boy across the hallway.

~.~

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me study?"

Her blonde head swung towards him and she adjusted her glasses.

"What?" she gawked.

Percy smiled rather bashfully. "I'm failing English Lit. and since you're so smart, I was hoping you could help me?"

"O-oh! Um…o-okay…" Annabeth stammered. "Where do you wanna study?"

"How about the library?" he offered. "After school, until 4?"

"A-ah! That's sounds good!" the blonde blushed.

Percy smiled at her. _It was almost too easy._

~.~

It was Percy's fifth tutoring session with Annabeth Chase.

"Can you explain this?" he asked, pointing at a passage.

Annabeth leaned over and pushed up her glasses. "Which one?" she asked curiously.

Before she could react, he pushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened at the movement. Percy's hands cupped her face tenderly. It was soft and sweet, everything she had ever dreamt about. Before she could fully melt into it, Percy pulled away, a smile on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that," he admitted.

"W-wha—?"

"I like you Annabeth," he breathed softly, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?"

"I—I—okay," she answered shyly.

Percy smiled happily at her and she returned it timidly.

~.~

 _Then there would be no need to impress you._

~.~

Annabeth twirled in front of her mirror. She had worn contacts for the day and she had dressed in a vibrant blue and white flower dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals with a blue flower. Her blonde hair had been neatly plaited in the back. For once, she felt beautiful.

A car honk outside startled her and she jumped. Her old Blackberry went off on her nightstand. She darted over and picked it up.

 **Percy: Outside ;)**

 **Annabeth: Coming out :)**

She grabbed a brown bag and slid her phone into it and ran out her door. He stood outside his car, a crimson Ferrari, hair a mess, a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. He was on his phone, smirking slightly, but the smirk was quickly replace with a look of awe as she approached.

"Wow," he murmured, reaching out to lightly trace her arm.

"W-what?" Annabeth demanded defensively, wrapping herself with her arms.

"No glasses. You look beautiful," Percy said, reaching out to touch her face.

Annabeth blushed lightly. "Thanks. You look really good too."

"Nah," he brushed it off. "I'm not fit for a beautiful girl like you." Percy winked and Annabeth felt herself melt all over again.

"S-so, where are we going?" she stammered out.

Percy grinned and held out his arm. "Into the car, milady."

She giggled and climbed in.

~.~

 _No need to want you._

~.~

They sat, side by side, at the lunch tables. Percy was laughing at something his friend said. A blonde boy named Luke. Nearby, a girl with choppy mahogany hair with kaleidoscopic eyes sat nearby, laughing at something a boy with curly brown hair said. Annabeth fidgeted nervously with her hands in her lap. She had never been around so many people.

She gazed up at her new boyfriend for reassurance. As if sensing her gaze, Percy looked down and smiled at her. His hand crept into her lap and he gently squeezed one of her hands. Someone hooted.

"Get some Jackson!" the blonde, Luke, laughed. He winked at the black haired boy who grinned in return.

Percy went back to 'fighting' with Luke and Annabeth gazed at her boyfriend, watching his every movement. How could she have ever ended up with such a perfect person? She loved him. She wanted him.

~.~

 _No need for loving you._

~.~

"Happy anniversary babe!" Percy swooped down and kissed her on the lips. Annabeth blushed. "Happy anniversary Percy!" she smiled.

"You look so beautiful! I can clearly see your eyes now," he winked.

The blonde blushed even deeper, recalling how she had started contacts when they had started dating, and wearing prettier clothes, and wearing makeup and doing her hair, because he loved it when she dressed like it.

"My eyes don't matter. Yours, on the other hand, are absolutely beautiful!" she flirted back playfully.

"Nonsense! Yours are the prettiest!" Percy argued playfully.

"No, yours are!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

He leaned down and kissed her again, leaving her breathless. "Yours are."

"Fine," she murmured back, going on tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you Percy."

"As I love you."

~.~

 _No need for crying over you._

~.~

Before she had truly became his, she had used to cry herself to sleep every time she saw him with a new girl. Prettier girls. More popular girls.

She recalled a particularly bad time when he had dated Rachel Elizabeth Dare for three months. Each day, for three months, she had cried. Her eyes became naturally red and puffy. Annabeth had known: she had been hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson. And she never believed he could ever love her back.

~.~

 _No need for heartbreaks._

~.~

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend, her beloved, kissing another girl. Another girl. One of the girls who sat with him every day. The girl with mahogany hair and gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes.

"P-Percy?" she choked out.

He froze and immediately pushed the girl away.

"Piper! I told you, no!" Percy snapped.

The girl, Piper, simply rolls her eyes and walks away. Without a word. Percy rushed over to Annabeth.

"Babe, it wasn't like that. It's not what you think."

Annabeth turned her back and continued sniveling.

"Annabeth, you know I don't love anybody else, but you. She started it," Percy pleaded.

"If I forgave you, would you stop hanging out with her?" the blonde whimpered.

"Anything for my baby."

She turned around and fell into his arms and Percy rocked her back and forth, stroking her blonde curls.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

.

It wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last.

~.~

 _No need for pain or tears…no need for rejected hugs._

~.~

"Annabeth, seriously. It's just a party with the guys," Percy grumbled. "I'm not doing anything illegal or crazy."

"I just don't have a good feeling about this," Annabeth insisted. "Please don't go!"

"You don't control me," Percy snapped. "It's Luke's birthday; I'm definitely going. He's one of my best friends!"

"But Luke…he's bound to invite girls over…" she mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Babe, there's nothing to be jealous about. I belong to you, and you only. I promise," Percy promised.

"Percy…" She gave him her large gray eyes.

"Oh quit it!" he snapped. "I'm going and that's that!"

Percy pushed her to the side as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Annabeth stumbled to the side.

"Percy! Wait!" she shouted and she darted over to hug him.

"Come back to me," she whispered.

To Annabeth's horror, Percy brushed her off. "Jesus Annabeth. Stop being so clingy all the time. I'll be okay, god."

He slammed the door behind him. She bit her lip, feeling the sting of rejection. Annabeth collapsed on the floor, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. _It hurts…his rejection._ She glanced at the door, wondering. _Should I? No, I have to trust him. But…_

She gazes at the door again and squared her shoulders. She wiped her tears and hardening her resolve, Annabeth grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

~.~

 _No need for forgotten promises._

~.~

The music was loud. It pumped at full blast from the recklessly ajar door of the house. Inside, she saw girls and boys dancing, grinding against each other. Skin tight dresses, unbuttoned shirts. Annabeth slipped into the house, unnoticed.

"WHOO! GET SOME JACKSON!" someone yelled and her blood ran cold.

She watched, horrified, as Percy smirked lazily and pulled the mahogany haired girl in closer and kissed her deeply. His hands slid under her short, short dress and a pair of panties come down. She, Piper, was moaning loudly as something ran down her long legs.

"Oh god…Percy!" she groaned.

He murmured something in her ear and she giggled. He kissed her again and again, lips trailing down her bare neck and his hands come out from under her dress and began massaging her breasts.

"YEAH JACKSON!" Luke yelled from the crowd, holding a drink.

Nearby, Annabeth saw a boy with glasses, looking crestfallen. He had neat, cropped, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked so torn. _He must've loved her,_ Annabeth thought. _Like I loved him._

Unable to watch anymore, Annabeth dashed out the door, tears streaming down her face for the second time that night. _He forgot…he broke his promise._

~.~

 _No need for crying myself to sleep._

~.~

Annabeth had ran back to her house and dashed upstairs to her room. Without bothering to take off her shoes, she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed. She had curled up and cried. _He said he loved me…but he lied. He lied. He lied. He_ **lied.**

She was just his toy. A mere toy. A heart to take and break. She never stood a chance. Perhaps he and Piper had been going on longer than she expected. A kiss or two in an empty hallway during class when they went to the restrooms. Something more in a janitor's closet or an empty classroom. Hand holding underneath lunch tables.

"He…he promised," she choked. "He said he was mine, mine alone. He _lied._ "

~.~

 _No need for acting like you care._

~.~

When she's back at school, she can't help but get a sickening feeling whenever he smiles at her, or kisses her cheek.

"Hey babe. You okay?" Percy asked at lunch. "You don't seem like your usual self today."

"Sorry…I'm just tired," Annabeth mumbled.

"You can sleep in my arms later," Percy promised with a sweet smile.

He squeezed her hand and Annabeth couldn't help but flinch. He smiled a bit longer, but she saw now. A hint of irritation underneath his perfect, glorious, smile. _He's tired of her. Tired of the facade he had to put on._

She nodded gratefully and Percy went back to talking to his friends. Looking as normal as usual. But Annabeth caught all the little things now. A mischievous smirk and wink from Piper. A knowing grin from Luke. A slightly crestfallen looking blonde boy with glasses by Piper's side. They were all the ones who knew. And now, she was secretly part of them.

~.~

 _No need for acting like you care. No need, for everything you're done, to make me feel like absolutely nothing._

~.~

She finally catches him, or them, in an empty classroom.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy grinned lazily, not even bothering to hide, or remove his arm from Piper's waist. She's grinning smugly, eyelids half lidded.

"I know you've been cheating on me," she said coldly.

"Oh? About time you've noticed." His beautiful sea-green eyes glinted maliciously. His smile was cruel. "I'm _sick_ of you Annabeth. You're too clingy. Too annoying. I'm sick of the facade I have to put on when I see you. I'm sick of pretending to love you."

"I understand." Her voice didn't waver.

"Do you?" Piper sneers. "You believed he loved you. It was all a _lie,_ you retarded whore. He never loved you."

"For the record," Percy begins, a sneer twisting his perfect features. "it was all a dare. From Luke. He dared me to break the shy little girl in my English Lit. class. And so I did."

"He was never yours," Piper purred. "He was always mine."

She tilted Percy's chin down and crushed her lips to his. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it.

Annabeth couldn't stand it. She turned on her heel and ran. And as she did, she could hear their laughter echoing in her ears.

~.~

 _Flashback Ends_

~.~

Annabeth couldn't help but stare at him. The memories flooded back to her, things she never wanted to remember again. His arm was wrapped securely around Piper McLean's waist as he chatted and talked with the crowd, which were mostly girls. Girls who didn't know about him, his fake facade, his cruel smile. And they never would.

Her eyes widened as he met her gaze with his cruel, cruel smile and cold, cold eyes. The smile she used to think was charming, shining, was hard and cruel. Then Piper's eyes met hers. Her beautiful, kaleidoscopic eyes, gleamed with malice.

Slowly, each girl turned to see what the power couple was looking at.

"Omigod. Isn't that…?"

"Yeah, that's Percy's ex."

"I heard that she got cheated on."

"Understandable; I mean _look_ at her."

"Ew yeah. She used to be hot, but she put those glasses back on."

"Ugh, no wonder Percy went for Piper."

Annabeth bit the inside of her lip. _Those damn bitches,_ she thought inwardly. _They don't know anything._

"Hey Annabeth~!" Piper sang, her eyes glittering.

"Piper," Annabeth acknowledged. "How are you?"

"Oh, good. I had the _best_ time last weekend. Percy took me on a date and he said it was a better date than the one he went on with his ex. Oh wait, I'm sorry, that was you." She smirked and winked. "My bad!"

The blonde grit her teeth, but kept her cool on the outside. "It's fine," she replied coolly. "It's a bit hard for you to remember, being that you are a dunce and all. I mean, how could you forget the guy who you had sex with had a girlfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"Now, now Annabeth. No need for you to be bitter." Percy stepped in between the two. "After all, you were so naive in not noticing Piper's obvious advances."

The bell suddenly rang and Piper cast her a disdainful look before spinning on her heel and strutting off.

"We'll settle this later," the brunette sneered coldly.

Percy lazily cast a smile at Annabeth before slinking off after Piper, his arm twining around her waist again and dropping lower.

Annabeth clenched her fists, watching the two.

"Hey, are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

The blonde looked behind her to see the blonde boy with glasses from the party.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"Sorry, that's just the way she is. Piper, I mean," he said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Annabeth demanded.

"Because of two things. One, I've know her since childhood. Two, I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her since the day I've met her. So, I've been…ahem—observing her," he admitted almost sheepishly.

"How could you?" she demanded, starting to stride to class. "How could you be in love with a bitch like her?"

"I don't know…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry, I'm Jason. Jason Grace. Annabeth, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now I need to get to class. Bye," she said coolly.

Annabeth strode off, with an air almost like Piper's. Jason watched her leave before, hurrying off to class.

~.~

She screamed. Loud.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate her!" Annabeth screamed, slamming her fists onto her wall. "I HATE IT!"

She threw herself onto her bed, half sobbing, half screaming.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM AND PIPER TO HELL!"

Annabeth ripped open a drawer and pulled out a throwing dart and threw it. It landed dead point on the target on the wall.

"HE AND HIS FUCKING BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND IS _DEAD_!" she snarled.

~.~

"Ah! Oh god… _Percy_ …" Piper gasped, groaning as her boyfriend drove himself deeper into her.

"Bit…more…" he groaned. "You're so tight Pipes."

"Oh…AH!" The brunette screamed as she hit her breaking point.

Percy licked his lips, grinning.

"Damn, that was good."

"Yeah…" she hummed, relaxing into her boyfriend's bare chest.

"You've got nothing on the nerd," Percy smirked.

"I know," she sighed.

There was a sudden crash, faint, but heard by the couple.

"What the hell…?" Percy growled. "The drunk bitch isn't supposed to be home until later."

"Percy! I'm…I'm scared," Piper whimpered, clutching the sheets closer to her bare body.

"Tch. Nothing to worry about. The drunk whore is probably home." Percy rolled his eyes, thinking about his whore of a mother. She was just a drunk asshole, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open, with the shadow of a familiar girl hovering in the doorway.

"A-Annabeth?" Percy stuttered.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Piper shrieked, pulling the sheets closer.

"Tch. I don't now, I don't care. Get lost." Percy moved to push her away, but Annabeth shoved him with a surprising force. Something glinted in one hand, and something thick in the other.

"What the—"

Before Percy could react, she had a knife against Piper's throat.

"Move, and she dies," she spat.

Her steely gray eyes had no emotion, nothing. Nothing in her eyes at all. Percy froze in his stance as Annabeth led Piper over to a chair and set to taping her and roping her to the chair. She slapped a piece of tape over her mouth before turning to Percy.

"Bed," the blonde ordered. "You're already nude, so that makes my job easier."

Percy obediently trotted back to the bed, silently.

"Lie down."

He did and Annabeth strode over to him, handcuffs in her hand. She chained him to the bedpost and after she finished, she stripped.

~.~

Percy stared at the girl looming above him. She was dressed in tight black clothes with a whip in her hand and heeled black boots on her feet. _Where did that shy, flustered girl go_ , he wondered. Perhaps he had broken her so much that that girl was dead. In front of him was a striking, dominant female, ready to take him down.

She lashed her whip at his legs, making him gasp in pain. Annabeth lithely jumped onto him, like a cat and crouched on his chest. Her eyes glinted like an assassin's.

"I'm gonna give you a punishment that you deserve."

 **Well then. I have no idea what the hell I did with this. Originally, she was gonna commit suicide after befriending Jason…but that obviously didn't happen. Annabeth is pretty yandere at the end haha.**

 **When I wrote the part about her eyes glinting like an assassin's, it made me snort because I was watching Assassination Classroom XDD**

 **Okay, done here! Hoped you guys liked!**

 **Edit: Thanks ImpossibleThings12 for tipping me off about the first upload ;)**

 **Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
